A Night of Regret
by aznxprincess06
Summary: Serena and Darien are best friends. Serena is falling for Darien, but has always been able to hide her feelings. But one night, she slips up and it changes her life forever. Will it screw everything up, change everything for better or for worse. Sere
1. Prologue and The Odd BFF's

Author's Note:: I don't own any characters. I only own the story and the way the various characters are related through out the plot. So yeah… enjoy

Summary:: Serena and Darien are best friends. Nothing more, but Serena wishes they were more. But one phone call, one night, one small mistake, changes everything. Losing more than she ever expected, Serena regrets her decision.

Prologue:

Summer, July 2004

_Serena Marie Tsukino was running around the house as she frantically tried to get everything ready for the party. Her aunt had recently given birth and they were getting ready to leave for the baptism, so that her grandmother could be there for her baby cousin before she returned to Japan to be close to her deceased husband. As Serena was putting the last touches around the house for the reception, she ran out side to get something in her car. On her way out she ran into her uncle who was accompanied by a young man that she never met before, let alone seen before._

_"Hi Uncle Rene. You guys are early," she said as she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_Hey, Serena. Yeah, well you know your Aunt Chari is a godmother to your little cousin," Rene commented. Rene was her aunts sister's second husband, and her first son, was her cousin's cousin._

_Now the young man accompanying her uncle, she noticed, looked quite uncomfortable and was just staring at her._

_"Sere, have you met my son yet? John Darien come over here," he said._

_"No, not yet. Hi John Darien, I'm Serena Marie, but you can just call me Serena or Sere. What ever. Ok Sorry to cut this short but I really gotta finish up here and pick up the cake still. We'll hang out later ok?" she said._

_"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you later Serena." John Darien said as she ran off to her car. "Oh hey, Serena!" he called out, "Just call me Darien."_

_An distant ok was all he heard as she drove off._

'_Great, just great' she thought to herself as she drove off. 'I meet a cute boy, and I have to be dressed like this. Just great.'_

_Serena had been wearing a white mini skirt, with a light green halter top that had pink sequins along the neckline, with light matching green sandals. She had her hair up in a casual up-do hair style; with several lose strands in tight, Shirley temple curls._

_She continued to drive and as she pulled up to the bakery to get the cake, her cell phone rang and she picked up, not looking at her caller id._

"_Hello," she said as she opened the door into the baker._

"_Serena Marie Tsukino! Why did you just run off like that?" _

"_Why, hello to you to mom. I'm at the bakery getting the cake like you told me," she stated as she gave the waiter her pre-order receipt._

"_Oh, okay, well why didn't you take someone with you?"_

"_I don't need a chaperone mother. I'm16 years old, come on now."_

"_Ok, fine but hurry, up, we have to get to the church and I think John is getting bored."_

"_Mom, now why would I care if John was getting bored? And who the heck is John?"_

"_Your uncle's son, of course! John Darien."_

"_Oh, Ok. Well still why should I care?"_

"_Well, first of all he is our guest, and two he is being hounded by your sister and cousins."_

"_ok mom, I'll be there soon. I'll talk to you later I have the cake. Bye."_

_She hung up and took the cake to her car, and began driving home to finish getting ready for the party._

_When she got home, she was greeted by a fearful Darien who walked up behind her as so to hide from the kids that had been bugging him to play for the last half hour. Serena told the kids to go on and play cuz 'uncle Darien' had to help her finish getting ready for the party._

_From there just talked, hung out most of the night and traded numbers. Since then, they kept in touch, hung out a few times and maxed out each others text messaging._

_Eventually Serena developed feelings for Darien, but never let it show. She was always a flirtatious girl, so it made no difference to him if it looked like real flirting or her just being herself. Over the year since they met they became best friends and Serena continued to hide her feelings for Darien. Never knowing if he felt the same, she was curious, but she also never wanted to ruin the friendship either. She had lost enough guy best friends due to the fact that she ended dating them and breaking up with them._

Chapter 0ne: The Odd Best Friends.

_Fast forward Feb. 2006_

It was about four o' clock, and waltz music could be heard from the backyard, and 4 couples could be seen practicing the waltz, it was interrupted by the ringing of a cellular phone playing "Back at One" by Brian McKnight

'One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start back at one'

"Oh snap that's my phone. I bet its Mom asking me where I am," commented a young blonde girl, "Sorry guys, hold on."

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Serena, it's me Darien."_

"_Yes, I know it's you Darien. So what's up? And I thought you were to busy to come to practice?"_

"_I am. I'm going to Aunt Trista's party. Are you going?"_

"_Aunt Trista is having a party? I didn't know this. I don't know, why? And since you are not there, you could have come to practice you know."_

"_Really? Well your sister and cousin are going, ride with my family. Aren't you going? And I didn't know what time the party was so yeah. So are you going?"_

" _I don't know, I'm still at practice, and we barely got started…I'm tired…I'm not even dressed. And frankly I don't wanna be surrounded by old farts and little kids…"_

"_Awww…Babe, .come on you can't leave me alone with them!! Come on best friend!! Please!!! For me!! You know you love me!!"_

"_Arrghh!!! Fine! Fine! Fine!! I'll go…but babe, you so owe me lunch!! What time are you going to my house to pick up the brats?"_

"_Promise!!! Thank you Babe!!! Love you!!! I'll be there around five."_

"_Ok, later! Love you too."_

Serena came back around to the back yard to find 2 impatient faces looking at her. Mina was the first to break the silence.

"So?! Who called at caught my dear cousin's attention for nearly ten minutes. Ten minutes longer than you give any man over the phone?"

"Well… I gotta go home in 30 minutes."

"And why is that?" questioned Andrew, who was her 'husband from biology class' and her temporary dance partner since Darien wasn't there.

"I have to go to the same party that Darien is going to," said Serena as she tried her best to hide her blush.

"What?! Serena we barely started an hour ago after waiting an hour for people to not show up because they are flakes!! Come on! Why is this party so important? And Darien is not a reason," Mina said.

"Well, it's my Aunts party… and so yeah…" Serena reasoned as her voice trailed off.

"Fine! We'll end practice when you leave but that means for the next half hour we are gonna practice til we get this down! And we have practice tomorrow again, same time!" exclaimed Mina.

Serena flashed her bright smile and ran over to Andrew who caught her and spun her around. Anyone who would pass by could assume that they were the cutest couple out there. Andrew stood tall at six feet with a nice built, short and usually spiked up sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes; Serena on the other hand, stood tall at five foot six, with her long golden blonde hair pulled up in two pig tails that which wrapped up in two neat buns. Her sparkling crystal blue eyes stopped any man with a single glance, and she had a super model's body, but only with a few more pounds and less skeletal visibility. They rarely even called each other by the others name, it was always babe, or sweetie, or 'love'. Its no wonder they looked like the worlds cutest couple, they way they presented themselves together was enough proof, funny thing was they only saw each other as friends and as a 'spouse,' nothing more nothing less and they were ok with that. Andrew always saved Serena's butt from unwanted attention and she did the same for him. Mina was Serena's cousin, and they were preparing for their coming out party in July. Mina and Serena could pass as twins, except that Mina's hair was a beach blonde with the same blue eyes but were two shades darker, and older by a few months. They were good friends, but thought of each other as cousins not just friends.

_Half an hour later_

"Ok. Bye you guys see you tomorrow! Love you cousin! Love you Andrew!"

"Later cousin." "Love you too babe!"

Serena jumped in her car, and drove home, with 15 minutes to spare to get cleaned up before Darien came to pick them up.

"Mom I'm home! Darien will be here in 15 minutes," Serena yelled as she walked into the bathroom to clean up and change.

"Okay," her mom yelled back..

14 minutes later Serena came out in white jeans and a black baby-doll top with gold sequins; her blonde hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with several strands of hair falling out of place in curls. She was finishing her make up when she heard her phone ringing again

'One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me..."

"_Hello and thank you for calling the "How to Make A Best Friend Suffer" hotline, this is Serena, how can I help you?" _she answered seeing who it was on her caller id.

"_Hi, this is Darien and I want to know what it the best way to infuriate my best friend Serena Marie Tsukino. Apart from rushing her out of her house when I know she isn't ready?" replied Darien._

"_Well as long as you don't want to die at his or her hands, you just keep honking or you can go in the house and try and pull her away from her vanity mirror. _And John Darien Shields, I swear if I hear one honk, you will die._ So what? You're not here yet are you?" She threatened him as she applied her chocolate dipped strawberry flavored lip gloss._

"_Well fine then! I guess I'll try plan B. and yes I am," he replied as he knocked on her bedroom door and hung up._

"Come on Serena! Let's go!"

"Ten minutes! Would it kill you to give me ten minutes?! Geez Louise!"

"Come on best friend!! You should have left practice earlier! And yes it would kill me! I haven't seen you in 3 weeks!!"

"Fine I'll open the door but I'm not coming out until I find my boots or my ballet flats," Serena told him as she opened the locks on her door.

As she opened the door she was in awe at what was standing before her. Darien was wearing a black muscle shirt, which flattered his upper body to the extent that Serena stared for a bit, with white Dickies shorts and adorned on his feet were black Jordan's with white accents.

"Great…just great. Now I have to change!" exclaimed Serena in a mocking tone.

"What about me? I didn't plan this! You better go change!" Darien retorted back just as sarcastically.

"Yeah rights. I'm to lazy to change. We'll just go, just help me find my boots first."

"Ok. I'll help but you owe me," he said as he smirked at her flabbergasted expression.

"Yeah right Darien! You owe me cuz I have to go suffer with the old farts and the little kids all because you don't want to be alone! I had to leave practice early and miss the movie we were going to watch after! So me owing you is not in the question." She growled at him, "Found it! Aw shit! Darien can you reach that box! It has my boots in it!"

"Ok fine, but you can't leave me tonight like you did the last party," he commented as he reached up into her closet to reach the box. It was pretty easy for him since he was six foot two. They both remembered last time they were at a party together. It was at his step-mom's house and they were hanging out in his room, with the door open of course and she received a phone call from Andrew. She left the room to talk for a bit, and he waited patiently, or as patiently as anyone could when it seemed that all the little kids came to attack him the moment that she left. She returned an hour later to find the kids still in the room and him glaring at her from the top bunk as he threw a pillow at the little kids trying to get him to play tag with them.

Serena was giggling at the memory, as Darien shook his head to forget the memory.

"That was so funny, you looked so scared," replied Serena as she watched him shake his head. She was putting on her boots over her jeans as they talked.

"Well you try telling 'No, I don't want to play'. That was sooo messed up. What did Andrew have to tell you that took over an hour to talk about?!" retorted Darien.

"Why best friend, do I hear jealousy in your voice? And for your information, he was asking if we could switch partners because his partner was too short for him."

"Great. Not only was I attacked by killer munchkin, my partner was almost stolen from me. Great. Just great. So what are we not partners anymore?"

Serena and Darien headed out of her room, and into the living room to wait for her sister and cousin. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave him a big hug. "Awww, you know I wouldn't ditch you…just yet…" she said trying to make him smile. "Just yet huh? What your gonna ditch me later on?" he asked smiling a little. "Of course not, but if you keep not showing up to practice I might have to! Its my party too and I can't look like I have an idiot for partner. If I do, I have Andrew and you're still invited to the party! You'll even be my first dance after the performances," she stated.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll go to practice and try not to miss any! And that's nice, having someone on deck already."

"Shows how much I love you best friend," commented as she playfully pinched his cheeks.

A few minutes later, Rini and Hotaru came out all dressed, and had the look of 'What the fcuk?' written all over their face. Rini broke the silence.

"I swear you two might as well be dating! You two match every time you meet up and are practically always flirting so why not just admit it!"

"Darien and I are just best friends. You never have a problem with the way Andrew and I act around each other? So what's so different with Darien?" commented Serena.

TBC

Read and review please!! Tell me if I should continue this story or not?


	2. Waiting and Thank You's

Authors Note:

Thank you for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! I'm not much of a writer but I'm glad that you like it! Sorry it took so long to update this, but its finals weeks in college and I am FRANTICALLY studying just so yeah. Not to mention that I'm gonna be taking summer classed just so I won't be a potato this summer. So I will try my best to update **at least** once a week so that you amazing reader and reviewers won't go crazy. Okie dokie hokie pokie? LOL

As usual…I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters…just their odd relationships that I seem to place them in within this story. And if I did…. I would be swimming in a pool of money! Kidding… but yeah…. On with the story…Oh and if anyone was confuse from the previous chapter, I'll explain quickly.

Serena and Darien are BEST FRIENDS. There is no incest in this story; it only gets confusing because of this little factor Darien is the son of her Uncle from his first marriage. She is the niece of Darien's father because he married her Aunt's sister, who has a son who is Serena's cousin's cousin. Thus Darien is the step brother of Serena's cousin's cousin. A little clearer?

Chapter Two: Waiting and Thank You's

"_Darien and I are just best friends. You never have a problem with the way Andrew and I act around each other? So what's so different with Darien?" commented Serena. _

"Uh…well…uh…" stuttered Rini.

"We're waiting Rini. How about you Hotaru? Do you have any reasoning for why it's different with Darien and Andrew?" Serena looked at Hotaru with the same intimidating look she was giving Rini.

"Uh… He is older than both you and Andrew?" she stated more like questioningly than certainty.

"See, you can't even come up with a good reason. I've had older friends and you guys didn't care" Serena said, with a smirk. _'I can think of various reasons, mainly that I like him, he is hotter than Andrew, and I don't know what else but there is something about him…' _she thought to herself.

"Yeah and what? So what? I'll find a reason later. But come on Serena, Darien, we gotta go! Bye mom! Don't worry we will behave!" said Rini after a moment.

"Yeah… You'll probably think of one in like a few years," she commented. Serena's sister and cousin never knew about her hidden feelings for Darien, but they did suspect something but didn't know what it was. Rini let that thought go as she told herself that it was impossible, Darien was two years older than her sister, and her sister, ok well maybe her sister did have a tendency to fall for guys pretty fast.

'_It's so weird that she hasn't fallen for Darien yet'_ she thought, '_Unless, she has fallen but she is hiding it.'_

Rini knew of her sisters failed relationships and lost best friends, she was there through it all, and yet, she didn't fall for Darien, who was totally her type, but still… '_maybe she learned from her mistakes…'_

They all piled into Darien's silver Toyota 4-Runner and drove off towards Darien's parents' house. The drive was pretty quite until Darien asked Serena who she was constantly text messaging. Serena said it was none of his business, where as Darien would argue that it was his business since he was the best friend; they continued like this whole way, as Serena continued to text the mystery friend and Darien continued to be nosey.

When they got to Darien's house, his parents were not ready yet so the teens hung out in the backyard, while Serena and Darien hung out in his room. Serena was lying on her stomach reading the manga that she would buy and leave in his room, just so she had something to do other than just surfing the internet. Darien on the other had sat at the computer as he continued to type the English paper he was working on before he went over to pick up his best friend. If someone were to walk in they would find a blonde reading and quite indulged in the story and a raven haired man looking frustrated as he tried to get over his writers block.

"Serena, can you pull yourself away from your book and help me real quick?" he asked her.

"Are you telling me that my best friend, who is in college, is asking help from a mere high school senior? What has this world come to?" she rhetorically commented as she got up to sit on the bed.

"Yes, the 'college guy' is asking the 'high school girl' to help him with his essay because he is so incapable of defeating writers block. Shut up! I know…. It's a miracle!"

Flashing Darien a mocking grin, Serena got up and went over to help Darien with his paper. "What is the topic of your essay? What are your points? What is your thesis? How many pages is it supposed to be? When is it due? And most important of all, how far along are you in your paper?" She asked him as she smoothed out her outfit, and helped put a loose curl back in its place.

"Damn Sere, any other questions like 'who is the teacher? What class is it for?' and what not?" he questioned with a smug grin on his face. He knew she was the best writer he had ever met. She wrote better than most of his school mates and for being only a senior in high school she was already taking a freshman English class at the local community college. Serena raised her eyebrow at him that asked if he wanted help or not. "Ok, I'll stop being such a smart ass. The topic is about the qualities of a leader. I'm having trouble with my thesis, my points are courage and I have no other ideas for other points, it's to be as long as I want it to be as long as I prove my thesis, its due in two weeks but the draft is due on Wednesday. And I am barely on the first paragraph trying to write out my introduction," he said it all so sheepishly. '_I'm supposed to be the smart one and yet I need help, oh well at least I'm getting it from the best…' _he thought to himself.

"Well then, we have a lot of work to do. First, since you are writing about leadership, I suggest that you definitely use the book written by Machiavelli, **The Prince** that book will definitely tell you all the qualities of a leader. Second of all, you need at least three points that all go together, so think fast, I suggest you write at least a 4-5 page paper, you to get your point across, and lastly let me see what you have so far, maybe I can get your paper started and you can handle it from there," said Serena as she pushed Darien lightly out of the chair he was in and sat down.

As she read the paper that he was trying to begin, Darien watched her and pretended to think as he watched. He couldn't help but admire that when he asked, not including every other time he called her up for help, she got straight to business and never let him made fun of him, apart from the occasional sarcastic tone that she had whenever she pretended to be surprised that he asked for help. He knew that she was half joking, for both of them knew that Darien wasn't one to ask for help unless he really needed it. Usually people would ask him for help and whenever he did need help from others, they would just gawk at the 'great' Darien Shields needed help. But Serena was different, she was shocked the first time, for she never thought that Darien would ask her of all people for help but still, she never made him feel stupid, asked for all the information and helped him. He smiled as he recalled the first time he ever asked for Serena's help, he was in the same predicament…

Flash Back

"_Dad, Can you help me with something?" Darien asked his dad. _

"_Sure, John, what seems to be the problem?" Rene asked. He was the only one who seemed to call Darien by the first part of his name, John. He didn't really mind, but still he was used to just Darien or Dare. _

"_I need help with my paper for English, and I have no clue how to start it off." He said with a slight whine. He couldn't help it, it was due in two days and he was barely on the first paragraph._

"_Well son, I'm more of a math person, myself, I barely passed my English course with a C and never got higher than a C- on my papers. Hmm, I know how about you call up Serena and ask her for help. I over heard your Aunt Chari and Serena's mom talking about Serena. They were talking about how for only a high school senior, she was taking up a college writing course because she seemed bored in her high school English class. Though I don't know why? That class is already at college level but that's only me. So call her up, ok?" _

"_Thanks dad. But don't you think that she will make fun of me for asking a high school kid help with a college paper?" he asked a little hesitantly._

"_No John, she won't trust me. Last time I went over there she was tutoring some college kid with his paper too, so I doubt that she will make fun of you."_

"_Ok. Thanks dad."_

_As he patiently waited for Serena to pick up, he began having second thoughts about it. He was scared that she would make fun of him. They barely knew each other. He had only known her for a few weeks, what if he sounded stupid for asking, and all those other oh my god thoughts. By the time he decided to hang up, she picked up._

"_Hello," she answered. He couldn't say anything, and it was ok, he had blocked his number just in case he went through with it then suddenly chickened out._

"_Hello, anyone there?" she answered again. Darien took a deep quiet breath and as he was about to say hello, Serena hung up._

'_Great, by the time I am about ready to answer her hello's she hangs up. Just great,' he thought to himself. Then again he knew Serena enough that she was as patient as a lion on the hunt, but not so patient when people called and didn't answer. 'Come on, you can do this,' Darien' he said as he coached himself. 'It just Serena and you're just asking for help. She won't make fun of you. Come on, John Darien Shields, you've gone through worst things, asking a high school student for some help isn't disarming a bomb.'_

_When he had his nerves in check, he called again, this time without caller I.D. as he somewhat patiently waited for her to pick up; he paced the room and tried to relax._

"_Hello?" Serena answered as he was giving himself another pep talk._

"_Hi, is this Serena?" he said trying not to sound nervous._

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_Um, it's John Darien."_

"_Oh hi Darien, what's up? And why do you sound nervous?"_

'_Great, she read me like a book' he thought. "Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if you were too busy to help me with something."_

"_Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything today. So what can I do for ya?"_

"_Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but can you help me with my English paper."_

"_Really? You need my help? I never thought that someone in college would ask me for help. Wow. But yeah sure, I'll try to help you as much as I can."_

"_Really? Wow! Thanks! Can you meet me at my house or do you want me to come over?"_

"_LOL. Your welcome, its not big deal. I tutor everyone in that subject; I'm just surprised you asked me of all people. Uh how about you come over here, I'm not sure how my mom would feel about me going over to a guy's house."_

"_Yeah, I heard about you tutoring the college kids in your class. My dad told me you went to the local community college and were the best in your English class. Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes. What do you want to eat? My treat since you're helping me or do I just pay you cash?"_

"_Ok. That's cool, no need to pay me or buy me lunch. We're friends. It's what friends do."_

"_No, I insist. Lunch is my treat and thank you."_

"_Ok fine, you eat sushi?"_

"_Uh no, but I can go buy it."_

"_Well, ok can you get me the Crunch Roll at Yasai. And it has a Togo's right next to it so you can get yourself something."_

"_Ok, that's, cool I'll be there soon. Thanks again"_

_End Flashback_

He smiled at the thought. She never made fun of him, she was surprised when he told her that she was the first choice to go to for help, but she never mocked him. That was when they began to become friends. Serena had finished reading what he had written and was watching him as he smiled to himself, oblivious to her stares.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm just wondering why you are smiling? No one said anything and you're laughing to yourself."

"Yeah, well I was just remembering when you first helped me with my essays. You never made me feel stupid. Why? I always wanted to know why."

"Well, you sounded really nervous for one. And two, I know what its like to ask for help, fear being teased, ask and have your fear confirmed. That's why. I hate that. So every time someone asks me for help I help without making people feel stupid."

"Oh Ok. You're an awesome friend you know?"

"Thanks. Well here is an outline of your paper. I wrote the basic ideas of Machiavelli, and so all you need to do is write it out and add your opinions. Then at the bottom, I listed other books that will help you with the paper."

"Thanks best friend. I so owe you big time."

"Just buy me lunch. You know I love sushi."

"Yeah I know. Well you can read your manga now. And I'm gonna try to get started on my paper. Hey I was wondering… Why do you keep your manga collection in my room?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, its just mom and dad aren't really big fans of me and my reading habit. They think it's a waste of my time, so I keep the 'smart books' at home and my 'fun books' here. Sorry about that."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind, I was just curious."

They continued what they were doing before Darien needed help, in silence.

"Darien! Serena! Lets go" Uncle Rene yelled, about half an hour later.

"Ok! Give us a sec to get our stuff!" yelled Darien.

As they gathered their stuff, Serena grabbed the second and third volume of the manga she was reading Full Moon, while Darien put his shoes on and grabbed a jacket. Serena put her manga in her bag, and slipped her boots on again, and smoothed out her out fit once again. They headed out after Darien locked his bedroom, and Serena redid the little make up she wore. They climbed into the van and Serena and Darien sat in the back, while Rini and Hotaru sat in the row before them. On the way to their Aunt's house, they went to Lunia Park to pick up Darien's stepbrother, Melvin. They never really got along; in fact they practically hated each other. So when Melvin saw that he had no need to sit in the back, he chose to sit up front with Rini and Hotaru. During the ride, Serena and Darien were talking about school, and how she couldn't believe that she was graduating in a few months. Soon their conversation traveled to Darien's paper, and how if he wrote about the points she gave him and used the resources she listed, he should have an A paper. Eventually, Darien began to get a little sleepy, and since they were still about 45 minutes away, he decided to take a nap. Serena saw this and let him sleep on his shoulder while she listened to her iPod and looked out the window at the cars passing by her.

As she listens to her iPod, her favorite song came up; it was 'Thank You' by Rachelle Ann Go. She loved this song mainly because of the man sleeping upon her shoulder.

_now...  
after all the things that I have held on to  
have been put away by time I'm back to you  
funny but it's just today I understand everything I need was right before me  
all along the line  
I never cared to read the sign  
that love was the greatest gift life gave to me and now it's setting me free _

Her mind began to wander off to the times before she had Darien in her life. She remembered dating Damien. And how much it hurt her, that though he said he loved her, he never showed any emotions. Or when she was dating Sapphire, he was everything Damien wasn't he wore his heart on his sleeve. He shared his feelings with her, when ever he was having a bad day. When another guy would try to flirt with Serena, he would get jealous and wrap his arms around her waist. He was perfect, but then she remembered how he broke her heart by posting to the world that she was a bitch, and how he never really loved her. That didn't matter to Serena, the only thing that really hurt, was when he said that they were never going to be friends again. After Damien and Sapphire, she had lost trust in guys, until Darien waltzed his way into her heart. Sure she had Andrew, but they were best friends that loved each other, and didn't have any romantic feelings for each other. Everyone assumed they did, but they were wrong. Darien showed her that not all guys were assholes. He opened up her heart again, and she thanked him for that.

_and I...  
thank you for being the one  
for being the sun  
for being the rainbow after the rain  
for being the blue in the sky  
and I thank you for ending the night  
by shining a light you've taken me home again when I lost sight of all hope you were a friend thank you for the love that lasted 'til the end _

and so...  
I begin to look at life in a new way  
so much wiser now than I was yesterday separating the forest from the trees  
learning from the love that rescued me now  
all along the line  
I never cared to read the sign  
that love was the greatest gift life gave to me and now it's setting me free

With Darien in her life everything was perfect. He was the perfect friend and gentleman. He made her laugh even though she was having the most stressful of all stressful days. He understood her in a way that Andrew and Mina didn't. He knew things about her that not even her best friend in the whole wide world, Rei, knew about. Yes, Darien opened her heart, and she loved him for that. What she would never admit to him, but she did to he bet friends was that she truly loved him. But would not act upon it ever, for she lost enough guy friends because of 'love'.

_and I... thank you for being the one  
for being the sun  
for being the rainbow after the rain  
for being the blue in the sky  
and I thank you for ending the night  
by shining a light you've taken me home again when I lost sight of all hope you were a friend thank you for the love that lasted 'til the end _

with you right beside me I could fly  
spread my wings it'll take it to the sky  
for you will be the wind that drives the sail you will always be there should I fail  
like you did before and you'll do once more  
I believe that is true I'm giving it all back to you...

Darien was her best friend, who taught her how to trust men again. She didn't know how to repay him, so she decided to help him whenever he asked as a form of a thank you. But she also discreetly showed her love for him with daily 'Have a wonderful day best friend. Iloveyou' text messages. Yes she loved Darien for being so wonderful to her.

_  
thank you for being the one  
for being the sun _he brightened her dark world_  
for being the rainbow after the rain _he brought happiness to her broken heart_  
for being the blue in the sky _he added color to her dull life_  
and I thank you for ending the night _he reassured her that though everything isn't perfect, if can be with a little hope and faith_  
by shining a light you've taken me home again when I lost sight of all hope you were a friend thank you for the love that lasted 'til the end _

I thank you...

At the end of the song she started to feel sleepy so she fell asleep on the window and didn't wake up until they parked in Aunt Trista's drive way. When she woke up, she found herself in a completely different position than when she fell asleep.

TBC Read and Review Please!!!

The song THANK YOU is sumg by Rachelle Ann Go. A Filipino singer

Oh FYI Damien is Diamond


	3. A Dreamlike Reality

Author's Note::

Yu guys are awesome!!! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me! I know last chapter was kind of weird, but it give background to the beginning in a way to how Darien and Serena first became friends. Sometimes at night I dream that I am swimming in a pool of money…but then I wake up and realize it's a dream and **I don't own Sailor Moon**…I wish I did so my dream would come true. Ha-ha... but yeah….On with the story.

Chapter Three:: Dreamlike Reality

_I thank you..._

_At the end of the song she started to feel sleepy so she fell asleep on the window and didn't wake up until they parked in Aunt Trista's drive way. When she woke up, she found herself in a completely different position than when she fell asleep. _

She woke up in Darien's lap with his arms unconsciously and protectively holding her middle so that she wouldn't fall out of her seat. She pinched herself after realizing her comprimising situation and realized it wasn't a dream but reality. Darien was really embracing her, as they slept. After a few moments, she slowly got up hoping not to wake him, she succeeded, but little did she know she ended up in that position because Darien put her in that position before going back to sleep again. Darien hid his smile as he pretended to be asleep still, as she discreetly got up. As she was waking up from the somewhat long trip, Darien pretended to groggily wake up and ask if they were there yet.

"Yeah we're here. Wake up the kids and tell them that we are here," Uncle Rene said.

"Hey! Wake up! We're here." Exclaimed Darien to Rini, Hotaru and Melvin who were still asleep and loudly snoring. They didn't budge.

"You honestly need to work on your 'waking up people' skills. You gotta tell a small lie to get them to do what you want. Watch the master." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt as so to lean over the seat.

"Rini, Hotaru wake up! There's a cute boy across the street. He is shirtless with a pretty nice package," they flew up fixing their hair and wiping away a little drool. She then moved on to Melvin, who was loudly snoring, louder than the two girls combined. "Hey Melvin, dude cousin, there a hot chick down over at the near by park skating in a bikini. Looks like your kind of girl. You should-"

Serena was cut off by the sudden movements of Melvin, Rini and Hotaru to get up and run out of the car. In the process she fell back, only to be caught by Darien before she totally missed the seat and hit her head.

"Thanks, and that is how you do it," she whispered into his ear. As the gullible kids were piling out of the car to find the 'hotties', Darien and Serena slowly go there stuff only to be met with 3 pairs of eyes staring at them.

"So… you play a cruel joke on us just so you can get out of the car?" questioned Melvin.

"I wouldn't call it a cruel joke, but motivation to get your sleeping asses out of the car so that _we_ can get out, and go get our grub on," commented Serena, with a smug grin on her face. She and Darien walked up the drive way, only to have the three kids, just shrug and follow suit.

"Hi Aunt Trista, how are you?" Serena said as she took off her shoes and placed her jacket on the rack. Darien on the other hand Darien just said hello and headed out to the backyard to say hi to the people outside.

"Hi Darien, hi Hun, I'm good, a little tired but over all, good. How about you?" Aunt Trista asked, as Serena gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tired, Hungry, Groggy, Nervous, and all those retarded feelings that frustrate the heck out of you, but over all, I'm good too," she said, as she winked at her aunt.

"You're funny sweetie. So how is school? Ready to go to prom? How about graduation? Are you excited?" Aunt Trista questioned.

"I know and that is why you love me! Well, school is going good. I love it. I can't believe that my senior year is going by so fast. Prom? yes and no. Graduation? Heck no! It's too soon to leave, I'm gonna be tortured in the 'real world'. But excited? Yeah."

"What you mean yes and no? Prom is in three months! You should be getting ready? What do you have and don't have?"

"Well… I have the date, the money for the tickets, but I have yet to decide what type dress to wear, any my date and I are still arguing over what color to wear. I was going for pink and he want blue. He won't meet in the middle with a dark shade of lavender so yeah."

"Well, its not much don't worry, so much, so who is your date? Do I know him?"

"Yeah I guess your right. And yes know my date. _It's Darien._" she said. The last part she mumbled.

"Who? I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"Its Darien. He's my date to prom, not to mention my escort for my coming out party."

"Darien? Wow. Hey remember no boyfriends until your out of college. Study hard and play later. Your still young remember that."

"Ok I will." Serena said, a little confused, she knew her aunt meant well, but was she implying that there was something between her and Darien other than just friendship? _Nah, can't be. Just looking out for me that's all. He is a boy after all. A very cute boy. With an amazing personality, eyes so deep I could get lost within them and not care. Not to mention he has the body- Stop it Serena. He is your best friend. No matter how 'perfect' he is or seems, you are not going down that road again, _she thought to herself._ You know nothing can happen between the two of you if you want to keep your best friend. _'I know, but it's so hard to not think of him that way.'_ Serena._ 'Okay, I give up!' She left the kitchen after getting a small plate of spaghetti and a soda. She made her way into the living room, seeing that it was empty she sprawled herself out on the couch to eat her small meal and watch a little T.V. She finished her meal and got up to throw it away. She wondered where Darien went, but she didn't mind being alone in the living room, she had the T.V. Cable and a couch all to herself. Rini and Hotaru went straight up to Aunt Trista's daughters' bedroom to just hang out and play Nintendo Game cube. Serena continued to watch television for a few minutes, and eventually dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile….

Darien was outside with his dad, and they were all talking and laughing about the things in there lives. Uncle Rupert, asked them all what they were doing in May, knowing it was still far away, he asked them if they all wanted to go camping the 3rd week of May. They all said that they could probably make it, all except Darien.

"Really John? Why? You already have plans so far ahead?" questioned Rene.

"Oh Rene, let the boy be, he is young, handsome, got that from his uncle, he probably has a date with a pretty girl. May is prom season you know. Maybe a friend asked him. Huh JD?" Uncle Rupert asked. Uncle Rupert was the husband of Aunt Trista, and was the brother of Serena's mother.

"Yeah. I'm going to prom with a friend that weekend. So dad, I'll just be at home and the prom while you guys go out camping. Alright?" Darien asked.

"Yeah son, but who is your date? I know you don't know that many high school kids, since you're in college, and you also don't go out much except with—Hold on one second. John Darien Shields, are you telling me that you are escorting Serena to her Senior prom?"

Darien tried to not blush as he answered his father with a single word. "Yes."

"Okay, son you don't have to go out camping, and you can be home alone. But behave at prom. You're older that Serena for one, Two she isn't even 18 yet and you are 20, and lastly, treat her like a queen son. Women remember everything, and if you don't want her to be angry at you for a long time, don't screw up at **her** prom. Trust me, I know."

"Okay dad. I'll see you later ok?" was all Darien said as he retreated back to the house, not even waiting for his dad to respond.

'_Damn. I should have know that he was gonna pester me about Serena's prom. Oh well… at least he knows.' _Darien thought as he walked toward the house. He still remembered the day when Serena called him, she asked not him. It was sweet in a way, she could have taken any guy at her school, but she chose him.

Flash Back – Sept. 2005

_Darien was sitting at his desk studying for his exam, he was deeply engrossed in his reading material that he nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his cellular phone ring a special tune. The tune played when ever a particular blonde best friend of his called him, thus he was listening to 'Angel of Mine' by Monica._

"_Hello?" He answered_

"_Best Friend!! What are you doing?" Serena said in a cheerful tone._

"_Not much best friend. Just reading and studying. How about you?"_

"_Same here just studying for a test, but since you seem pretty busy, I'll call you back later."_

"_Oh no, your not interrupting anything, promise. What's up?"_

"_Oh, I was just wondering if you would be my escort for the coming out party, Mina and I will be having this coming July."_

"_Yeah, sure. I do have a goal of trying to attend 10 debutant balls or proms or mixes. So yeah I'll be your escort."_

"_Really? You will? Aw thanks Darien!! you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for!!"_

"_Yeah, I'm serious and I know, that's why I'm your best friend because you are the best too."_

"_Hey Best, can I ask you another favor?"_

"_Yeah sure what is it?"_

"_Uh…would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me in April and my senior prom? You don't have to but since you wanted to try to at least reach ten…" her voice trailed off._

"_Yeah, sure. I'd be honored to be your escort. It would be fun, I've been to four already so that would make it six."_

"_Really?! Are you serious?!" she exclaimed trying to not scream._

"_Yes Best friend. I'm serious. When would I ever turn down a chance to hang out with my best friend?"_

"_You best friend are honestly THEE best! Ok I've gotta go cuz I gotta go to my night class. I'll call you tomorrow since my class lets out late, and you have school in the morning and work after."_

"_Ok, I'll talk to you later."_

_After they hung up Darien had a smile on his face that wouldn't seem to go away. He couldn't believe that he was going back to the gold old days if high school. He had gone to four already, but he didn't really enjoy it._

_End Flash Back_

Upon entering the house, he didn't notice the sleeping blonde on the couch, not until he heard her yelp in surprise. He looked down and saw that he had almost squished her. He was practically sitting on her legs, thankfully, because she was startled her legs moved so that when he landed on the couch, his bottom was sitting on the couch but his legs were lifted from the couch for they were sitting on her thighs.

"Ouch! Best Friend you're such a klutz!" exclaimed Serena as she rubbed her thighs. "Didn't you see me sleeping here?"

"No, well not until I heard you yelp." He explained. "And why are you sleeping anyway? Its only like 6:30 in the afternoon!"

"Well excuse me for being sleepy. Is it my fault that I am always busy with school and practices that you have rarely attended and preparing for graduation, and trying to lead the senior class! Don't say that it's my fault best friend!"

"Ok I won't, I'll think it to myself," he grinned as he knew it bugged her whenever they had argued about the oddest issues.

"Yeah, you do that... What ever best friend, but will be please get off me!"

Darien hadn't seemed to notice that though she was rubbing the thigh that he landed on, he was still stilling on her.

"Sorry best friend." He said as he got up. He stood over her, just staring at her, and Serena stared back as well. It made her uncomfortable, but Serena would never admit that she liked staring into his eyes. She loved Darien's eyes, they were a deep blue, almost black color, and whenever light hit his eyes, it seemed as if the stars were in his eyes. Serena loved getting lost in them, whenever they were bored and were having a staring contest. She always won for she had lost track of everything whenever she looked into his eyes. But right now, since she was woken up in the cruelest way ever, she was not in the mood to play games.

"Best friend, no matter how much I love playing the 'Staring' game, I'm not in the mood right now. Go sit down over there in the arm chair." Serena stated as she pointed to the chair near the back door.

"I would sit there, but if you haven't noticed, it is cold. Its by a door…"

"What's your point?" she said sarcastically.

"Best friend! Come on! You can't put me there I could die from freezing!" _Ok so its an overstatement, but still, _he though to himself.

"Fine, you don't have to sit by the door, but I'm not moving I'm comfy. Oh and by the way around 8 I'll show you what you missed today."

"Ok, best friend have your way and can we make it 8:30 instead? Please?" he looked at her with the most pathetic sad face ever, which made her smile, and nod her head in a 'yes' notion.

Next thing Darien was walking toward her, and picking up her head before he sat him self down. He had placed a pillow on his lap so that she could be a little more comfortable, than just simply laying on his lap.

"You don't want to move. I don't want to sit by the door. So this is a compromise, ok?" he stated more as a fact than suggestion.

"Ok Fine, but if I fall asleep it's YOUR problem. And if and when I do fall asleep you better not move cuz I will be a very angry best friend."

"Ok, just don't drool on me."

"Whatever Darien," she said as she turned on her side to face the television and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, Serena fell asleep on Darien's lap. He was watching television after their little disagreement, when he heard her lightly snoring. He moved here hair from her face and examined her features.

'_Wow, she looks like such an angel when she sleeps. Who would think that this angel like creature was such a little devil! Honestly she drive me crazy that sometimes its not even funny! But I can't help but love her. She is the best thing ever to happen to me. She is my first real __friend__, a best friend for that matter. She was the first person to not just say I'm a 'pretty boy' with no brains. She never made me feel stupid. She makes me laugh more than all my other friends. But what is it about her?'_ he thought to himself as he himself drifted off to sleep, but not before he set up his cell phone alarm to ring at 8:15. As he laid his head back on the couch, he laid a hand on Serena's head and the other around her middle just so she wouldn't fall. Serena stirred a little at his touch, but went back to sleep, for if it were a dream she didn't want to wake up, and if it were reality, she wanted to cherish it and hoped time would stand still for she was in a dreamlike reality where John Darien Shields was actually hugging her in a way that only boyfriends did. A small smile crept to her face as she drifted off to sleep again.

As he drifted off to sleep he didn't notice Serena stir a little or that someone was walking into the room and stopping mid-stride as they saw such a sight.

TBC Read and Review.


	4. The looks and Questions

Author's Note::

Yu guys are awesome!!! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me! Well I know that said that I will try to update every week AT LEAST but since I am in summer school yes I know WTF! I might be updating less often but I won't be gone longer than a month, I promise!!!! Last Chapter was random I know, but it will be very important later. So keep it in mind.

Sailor Moon is not of my creation, but the random but sweet plot is.

Chapter Four:: Unexpected Attention

_As he drifted off to sleep he didn't notice someone walk into the room and stop mid- stride as they saw such a sight._

The person was startled to see such a sight; they thought that they told the sleeping person to not do anything that could ruin their reputation. But the person remembered how tired they were when they first arrived so they let it go… '_I'll let them sleep for now, I doubt anything bad will happen, I won't mention it to their parents for now,_' the person thought. And they continued to walk towards their destination.

Around 8:15 Darien's cell phone began to ring, but it was not a regular ring, but a song instead.

'_Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight; Then I see you baby, and everything's alright everything's alright When I see you smile, I can face the world ooh ooh, you know that I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light ooh ooh I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile baby when I see you smile at me…'_

Darien woke up in time to turn off his alarm before it could play again, though he didn't mind listening to the song, it was one of his favorites. It summed up everything that his best friend made him feel when ever he was having a rough day. Just her smile alone made things better than it really seemed. Serena was one of those people who made her presence known, but not in an arrogant way; when ever she walked into room she lit up the room, her smile made any guy weak in the knees and couldn't turn down any of her requests. Yes, Serena was the 'light of his life,' it seemed so cliché, but that was how she made him feel. After Darien turned off his alarm, he looked down at the sleeping blonde on his lap, his arms were still around her, but he just noticed how their fingers were intertwined, and how she slept with their hands close to her heart, as if she were hugging a teddy bear that she loved so dearly. He almost didn't want to wake his best friend from her slumber, but he knew that if he didn't all hell would break lose, and if he did, she would be angry but not as much. So since it was still early he just sat there on the couch smoothing out her hair and thought of all the reasons why they were best friends and how they first met. He never thought in a million years that he would befriend such a gregarious girl. He had always been the quiet type and never really talked much, not even with his other friends. Sure they talked, but not like he did with Serena. They talked about everything and nothing, and it was perfect. He remembered when he first met her, she was running around like a mad woman trying to get everything perfect, that she quickly but respectfully stopped to talk to him and his dad briefly before running off again. She was wearing something short, but conservative at the same time. But it wasn't her outfit that caught his attention, though it was _nice_ but her smile. As he got lost in his thoughts, he looked at his phone and saw it change to 8:30. He propped himself up enough to be able to bend over her sleeping form and wake her up.

"Sere, wake up, its 8:30" he said.

"Five more minutes," was all he got as a response, though he did get his hand backa s she tried to push him away.

'_Hmmm… I wonder if her 'technique' works on her?' _he thought. _'Lets try it out, but I hope she won't kill me in the process._' As he thought of what to say for a moment, Serena woke up and saw the thoughtful expression on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. Quickly she closed her eyes to 'go back to sleep.'

"Hey Serena, is that Justin Timberlake half naked on TV?" he said.

"Nice try best friend, but my technique does not work on me, unless I am actually asleep and not woken up beforehand. 2 points for trying though best friend."

"Thanks best friend, now will you get up so we can get the dance thing over with?"

"Fine, I'll get up, but I call the couch when we are done teaching your lazy butt what we did today."

"Ok, whatever…" Darien said with a smug grin on his face.

For about an half an hour Serena was teaching Darien the second part of the dance that they were going to perform at the debutant ball and then putting it together with the first half then for another hour they practiced the hip hop dance they were going to perform. Serena proceeded to show him the whole routine, well part of what they learned. When she finished, she saw Darien wide eyed like he never saw her dance before.

"Darien? Best friend? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Serena Marie Tsukino, if you think I can do that one eight count and a half, you must be crazy!" he exclaimed after a few more moments of silence.

"John Darien Shields, there is nothing hard about that move! And if I am crazy its because we are best friend and you are driving me nuts! It's not even that difficult" Serena proceeded to demonstrate. "All **you** do is – slide left, slide right, body roll left, body roll right, pop your chest twice, point down one hand at a time, then drop down with hands on knees, open close & twist, hand out, grab girls hand rise up."

"Exactly! When have you ever seen me drop down low like that or even do a body roll for that matter?"

"It's not that hard come on? Just try it! Please for me?"

"No! I will not humiliate myself in an effort to do that particular move!! The dropping down like its hot is fine, but the roll no!"

Serena had the hardest time trying to keep a straight face after she heard him say 'Drop it like its hot.' When she regained her composure and was certain that she would not laugh she stated, "Fine! If you don't want to practice with just me around, that's fine with me, but you will have to do it IN FRONT of EVERYONE at practice TOMORROW!"

Darien was dumbfounded, he knew she was right, but his pride was to stubborn to admit it.

"Fine, I'll do it here just so you won't embarrass me tomorrow at practice."

"Uh huh, you just want to be able to do it at least so we won't tease you at practice about not being able to do something so simple as a body roll. Well lets get this going so I can go back to sleep."

Darien nodded slowly and they continued to practice the dance for another half hour. When they got to the body roll, he tried to follow Serena's movement. Serena stopped and asked Darien to just do the body roll. He looked at her as if she were crazy but did so.

"Best friend, I feel like an idiot doing that on my own."

"Fine, I'll help you but no funny business ok?"

"Ok, I promise," he stated in a confused tone. Serena stood next to him with her back to him, their bodies were so close that they would be able to hold a magazine between their bodies, she then proceeded to put his hand on her waist and as she did so she felt him tense up.

"Best friend, trust me, just follow my movement relax, don't be so tense. And no funny stuff mister."

"Okay, you swear like I'd pull anything funny…"

Serena proceeded to do the body roll, and she could feel his body follow her movement. _'Oh my god… I swear I have died and gone to heaven, I thought I saw it all, I knew he had a nice body but damn…'_ she thought to herself. They did the body roll several times more, and then connected the two continuous body rolls together. Serena stepped away, and asked him to do the body roll with out her body to lead him. Darien made a face at her and proceeded to do so.

"Good job best friend. Now let's put it all together."

They did the routine four more times before Serena collapsed on the couch. Darien was still uncomfortable the first time, and then he just gave up and did it with no complaints. The last two times they did it with the music with little problems and complaints.

"Ok. I quit. You know it, you can't forget it, and you better do it tomorrow just like you did it today," she said as she sprawled herself on the couch to take another nap. Darien walked toward her and proceeded to do what he did to her earlier that evening, lifting her head up onto his lap.

"Not again best friend. The door is not open, the heater is on, the door is closed so you can't say that it is cold there!"

"It doesn't have a good view of the television," he commented as he looked down at her with a smug grin.

"Well great, just great, first its cold now it's the television. Any other complaints before I injure you?" she commented sarcastically.

"Well know that you mention it I-" he was cut off with a light blow to his hard chest. "Ouch! And what was that for?"

"I told you I would injure you, but I also forgot that you work out and that that your chest is like a washboard. So it's even."

'_Oh we are so far from even mister I think I'm all that,' _she thought, but all Serena could do was sigh and just deal with Darien being there, her head on his lap, his arm encircled her small waist, the tingling feeling she got going down her back, the way his other arm was just playing with he hair _'Ok maybe it's not so bad being this close to him"_ she thought. _'No!! I will not just lay here… he might get the wrong idea, earlier was whatever, the car I just feel over but now… now its not so innocent... I'm going to get up and just sit here… next to him… doing absolutely nothing….ok get up.' _Serena argued with herself to get up for another five minutes and when she did she sat on the couch with her knees to her chest and took the remote from Darien and began flipping through the channels.

"Serena, you can lean on my shoulder if you want to be more comfortable," Darien said when he saw that she was leaning back on the couch with her head slouched down in an uncomfortable position that would leave her sore the next day.

"No its ok, Dare, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she commented, knowing that she would say ok if he offered again.

"Sere come on, I've fallen asleep like that before and the next day you'll regret it…"

"No, I'll be fine.." Serena was cut off by Darien when he pulled so that she was leaning on his shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her the look that said 'I will not deal with a grumpy partner tomorrow.' She sighed and gave up, again. She took the remote that she stole from him and kept channel surfing til she found a show that was worth watching. Darien just sat there watching T.V with her. Neither of them realized that Darien still had his arm around her and that she was no longer on his shoulder but on his chest with her back towards him. They sat like that for the whole show. When it was over they began to talk about what colors to possibly wear to prom.

"How about Pink?" she asked.

"No, Pink is like a pig," he replied.

"Yellow?"

"Yellow is like a lemon."

"Red?"

"Hmmm… Maybe."

"Ok, how about orange?"

"Orange is like… an orange."

"Wow can you be any more original?"

"Of course I can."

"Green?"

"Green is like a tree."

"Purple?"

"Purple is like Barney and I don't like Barney."

"Neither do I, but it will be more like a light purple."

"Light purple is like Taro Boba."

"Great back to the food comparisons."

"Of course"

"Brown?"

"Brown is like Dirt."

"Oh my god, Blue?"

"Yes!"

"Ok at least we have a maybe and a yes. Black?"

"Maybe, but I like blue better."

"I know, you were so happy when I told you that our color for the Debutant ball was blue."

"Of course, blue is the perfect color."

Serena failed to notice that half way through their conversation, she had turned her body so that she could face him and that he was looking down at her, his face merely inches away from her face. "_Damn… he has nice lips,"_ she thought to herself. "Yeah right, blue is a nice color but not perfect. I like White better."

"No, white is too easily ruined."

"How about turquoise?"

"I don't want to be like a turtle."

"WT-Fudge does a turtle have to do with turquoise? It's a lighter tint of blue green. Would you rather blue green instead?"

"Blue green is like the ocean and it's dirty."

"Oh my gad! You know what, I'll just wear blue, but it's my choice of what blue and kind of dress style, and your coming with me to see what dress looks better and no complaints!!."

"Yay!" he stated giving her the smile that he did not know melted her heart.

She looked up at him, with their faces only centimeters away from each other.

"No complaints when we go to the mall?"

"None what so ever as long as its blue I'm happy."

"And I get to go shopping before we go dress hunting and you will hold my bag(s) while I try on clothes"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. And why are you so stuck on me wearing blue for prom?"

"Ok…I'll hold the bags. And blue, because it matches your eyes, and I have a suit already with a blue polo."

"That's why!! You little punk! Why not something that will make my eyes stand out?"

"Well how about a silvery dress with a lot of blue?"

"Eh…. Ok, if I can find one."

Serena and Darien continued to talk at a very close proximity and it drove Serena's heart wild. His face was close enough to just kiss, but she didn't, though God knew how badly she wanted to. After their debate on prom, Serena continued to lean on Darien as she watched Yo Momma on MTV while Darien played with an etch- a- sketch. People would pass through the living room glance at them, oblivious to their presence.

"Sere, this is really hard."

"What is?"

"Trying to make a perfect curve on this thing"

"Well keep trying."

"I am but its so hard."

"Well if it's hard quit. There is no point in your complaining once you quit."

"I won't quit. I'm working on a masterpiece."

"Ok, show me when you are done."

"Ok."

As they conversed neither one of them looked at each other, they were so connected to each other that they didn't need to look at each other as they spoke of odd matters. They continued to sit together, comfortably, in silence. Well at least until Darien excitedly exclaimed, "I'm finished with my masterpiece!"

"Let me see." Serena said. Hey this is pretty cute! I'm so proud of my best friend. You know what? I'll take a picture of this so you can have it forever!" It was a picture of a Serena took out her cellular phone which had a camera on it and took a picture of it. "Now, when it gets erased, you still have the memory of it," she said as she handed him her cell phone.

"Wow, I'm such an artist. I deserve lunch!" he exclaimed with a smug grin.

"Ha-Ha Darien. I'm not that easy to manipulate. I'd rather buy you your own Etch-a-Sketch."

"Really best friend, I want a blue one!"

"Ok I'll get you a blue one. Now shut up! I'm trying to watch T.V."

They sat in silence, Serena still leaning on Darien, and he was still playing with the etch a sketch, they stayed like that for about ten minutes when Serena got up to get food. She walked away telling Darien that she wants her spot back when she gets back. When she arrived in the kitchen, Aunt Trista was sitting in their drinking a cup of coffee with some of her boarders.

"Serena, make sure you finish school first before you get a boyfriend," Aunt Trista said as Serena was getting a plate of a little bit of everything.

"I know Auntie. I don't have a boyfriend, and two I have no time for one."

"Hmmm there is no one you would give the time of day to?"

"Hmmm, there is this one guy, but he doesn't know, but either way I'm leaving him at the end of this year."

"What do you mean leaving him?"

"Well, I'm graduating and he is only a junior, but we are the same age, he just go held back in elementary school, I met him back in sophomore year, he likes me, a lot, I like him too, but I don't know if I like him enough to be in a relationship with him."

"Oh, well, no boys until you finish school ok?"

"Ok Auntie."

She left the kitchen with her plate and made her way back to the couch. When she got back Darien got up and left to the bathroom. Next thing she knew as she was curling up on the couch with her plate her uncle came in.

"Hey, Serena"

"Oh hey Uncle Reggie, what's up?"

"Not much; long time not see. How are you?"

"I know! It's been like what 3 months since we last saw each other? Where is my souvenir from the Philippines? I'm good, almost done with school, in like 4 months"

"You got me. Isn't that enough? So, no boy friend yet?"

"No uncle, no boyfriend yet, I have no time for one."

"Ah, ok. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye uncle."

As her uncle walked away, she didn't notice the skeptical look on his face, probably because she started to eat her plate. A few minutes later Darien came back, and settled himself on the couch next to her, and helped himself to her plate. He smiled at her as he ate one her strawberries. They continued to eat until they finished her plate; when they finished, Darien took the plate to the kitchen to throw away, and Serena, laid down on the couch as she channel surfed. As Darien came back, Rini and Hotaru came down stairs to just hang out.

"Hey kids, you guys tried of the munchkins?" Darien asked.

"Yeah… they got a little violent play Mario," replied Rini. "So what are you 'adults' doing?"

"Not much, just Darien stealing my couch, food, sanity. You know the usual," commented Serena.

Ring. Ring.

Hotaru looked at her phone and answered it. She left for the Garage, which was like a living room and never came back… Rini looked at her sister and Darien and asked, "Are you two dating?" just as Serena was swallowing a cherry and Darien was taking a swig of his soda.

"WHAT?!?" they exclaimed in surprise and terror if anyone heard.

"I said, Are you two hormone driven teenage adults dating?" she repeated.

Read and review... if yu guys rn't liking it or i dnt get as many reviews i think i'll end it crappily then add a side not of how the story came to be...


End file.
